Fragile
by Shampoo marea
Summary: Serena es una joven que nunca conocio el amor...hasta que el destino se lo presento, es oscura al principio pero dps cambia. Tambien actualice "Rebelde S.C"cap 13.
1. 1

Ok esta una nueva historia que ha estado en mi cabecita por un tiempo bastante largo pero no me decidia xq tengo los otros 2 fics sin terminar pero bueno , veo que pasa y si les gusta lo continuo tb con rebelde.

Personajes: Serena,Darien,Rei ,Mina y Andrew.(solo estos x ahí meta otros pero es muy poco probable)

Rate: Va a estar escrito para todo el publico por ahí en los ultimos capitulos lo haga mas hot.

Historia: El fic va ser un poco oscuro al principio despues se vuelve romantico.

Serena: tiene 19 , es una chica solitaria (no tiene amigos) , es una depresiva o sea toma pastillas anti depresivas , tiene una personalidad auto destructiva le gusta auto lastimarse. Intento suicidarse una vez. No le encuentra sentido a la vida , tambien estudia diseño grafico en la UBA( Universidad ) , no estudia mucho pero se la pasa dibujando. Su relacion con la familia no es tan buena ya que sus padres estan divorciados y ella vive con su madre con el cual se pelea siempre. Lo unico que en verdad necesita es amor.

Darien: tiene 23 , es un joven simpatico,amable. Estudia marketing en la UBA y trabaja en Zara en Alto Palermo ( el lugar donde me gustaria trabajar jaja). Esta de novio con Mina hace 3 años. Una noche conocio a Serena y va a tratar de ayudarla , inclusive la va a poner como empleada en Zara . Darien es el hijo del dueño del shooping Atlo Palermo.

Rei: tiene 19, es una joven dulce , Estudia para ser peluquera y trabaja en la peluqueria de Roberto Giordano en Alto Palermo es amiga de infancia de Darien , esta enamorada de Andrew. Al principio se va a llevar mal con Serena pero luego vera que la joven es diferente a lo que pensaba.

Mina: tiene 19, es una joven hueca , superficial, extremadamente femenina,la tipica rubia tarada. Es la novia de Darien, inclusive piensa casarse con el.

Andew: 22 es el mejor amigo de Darien, estudia la misma carrera que su amigo y trabajan juntos en Zara. Es un eterno casanova, le gusta Rei. Es el tipico chico canchero y chamuyero. Al principio va a odiar a Serena pero va a cambiar cuando la conozca.

Capitulo 1

Un año atrás

Era la fiesta de egrasados del colegio St Patricks, todos los jovenes sonreian y disfrutaban de la despedida del colegio , todos cantaban , festejaban del ultimo momento dentro del establecimiento, todos entusiasmados, los padres sacaban fotos a sus hijos mientras recibian los diplomas, los jovenes hablaban entre ellos con alegria salvo una joven rubia , la joven estaba sentada con ellos pero se sentia apartada del grupo, sola , nunca pudo tener verdaderas amistades dentro del colegio. No soportaba lo que estaba viviendo, se sentia aburrida , sin ganas de estar ahí. No queria ir a buscar su diploma, tener que abrazar a su madre y ver que su padre no estaba con la misma excusa absurda de siempre "estoy ocupado corazon" .

Sin darse cuenta estaba rompiendo su cancionero que debia cantar con sus compañeros al final del acto, el ultimo saludo, su ultimo suspiro de este maldito colegio. Recordaba la charla con su madre antes de venir al establecimiento . Esa horrenda charla , que ella nunca se habia integrado a ningun grupo, que era un bicho raro, que en realidad no pertenecia a ningun lugar.

Sentia odio por todo, esta maldita vida que tenia que vivir.

"Serena Tsukino"

Ese era su nombre, ahora tenia que levantarse , hacer una sonrisa falsa , buscar el diploma y sacarse la bendita foto.

Uno mes despues

La joven estaba sentada en su cama mirando su placard, su ropa colorida habia desaparecido, la habia teñido toda de negro, sus caras remeras rosas, blancas,celestes, todas ahora estaban de negro.

Serena se rasco la ceja derecha, y miro su piercing en el espejo de su tocador, tantos piercings se habia hecho, para sentir ese placentero dolor, esas ganas de mostrarle al mundo que ella podia ser temida y respetada. Tenia un piercing en la ceja, tres en su nariz , otro en la boca y cuatro ultimos en sus dos orejas, su aspecto era el de una rubia con piercings y ropa negra pero todavia necesitaba mas, sabia que su cambio no estaba completo.

Lentamente se levanto de la cama , llendo hacia el baño , saco su cajita rosa de su infancia donde tenia sus utensillos para lastimarse, suavemente corto su brazo y vio salir sangre de su piel, esa belleza roja, rareza liquida del ser humano.

Un golpe en la puerta la distrajo

"Serena?" era su madre

"no cierres la puerta con llave!"

Siempre la misma mierda.

Dos meses depues

La joven caminaba por las calles de Juramento con su pelo corto y teñido de azul. Esa hermosa cabellera larga y dorada que una vez estuvo desparecio amargamente. Serena caminaba con sus ojos y labios pintados de negro, su polera negra y medias rayadas rojas y negras. Su mochila de "Korn" mientras su mocjila tenia estampados de "hello kitty", "jack" y "nirvana" que decoraban su mochila negra.

Era verano pero a la joven no le importaba estar con esos colores oscuros ni pintada de esta manera, tampoco le importaba que la gente la mirara de la manera despectiva ,algunos le gritaban " payaso" pero a ella no le importaba, ella se sentia bien como estaba.

En la casa de video-juegos , vio a sus amigos de siempre "los freaks" , Marilyn, Jessi, Marco y Peto como los llamaban algunos , ella se sentia conectada con ellos , por su forma de vestir y pensar. Hablaron por un rato largo hasta que empezaron a caminar por las calles , mirando los negocios , de tanto caminar entraron al barrio residencial de la zona.

"uuuh mira estas casas " dijo Marilyn

"Seguro que los chetos viven aca" dijo Marco "que gente de mierda"

"vos lo decis pero ojala tuviera una casa asi...mi casa es una casa de raton al lado de estas"

"jaja si , casa de chetos " dijo Serena tratando de seguir la corriente.

"que gente tan careta es esta, ojala que nunca me cruze con uno de estos, porque sino los cago a palos" dijo Pete

Serena se sintio incomoda, cuando sus amigos pararon en la casa donde vive ella. Sus amigos no sabian que ella era una 'cheta' como decian ellos.

"uuuh mira esta casota"

"que linda"

" Bueno vamosnos que se hace tarde"

Los jovenes caminaron pero sin darse cuenta que Serena se habia quedado parada.

"eu Sere venis?"

"no...eh ...tengo que ir a lo del ruso"

"ah ok"

Al ver que los jovenes se iban y perdia la vista de ellos, la joven busco en su mochila las llaves de su casa, se sentia incomoda por lo que vivio y ademas mirando hacia el cilo veia se venia una tormenta.

Al entrar a su casa, prendio la luz del hall ya que estaba anocheciendo.Dejo las llaves en una mesita , subio las escaleras , entrando a su habitacion, se encontro con los apuntes de la facultad que tenia que leer. Pero los dejo de la lado y empezo a dibujar , le gustaba escuchar musica mientras lo hacia. Sentia que cuando dibujaba iba a un mundo magico, el unico lugar placentero , era un mundo suave y delicado.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dibujando por mas de una hora hasta que un golpe en la puerta le aviso que debia ir a cenar.Guardo sus lapices y bajo lentamente las escaleras.

La mesa estaba servida , lo mismo de siempre, ensalada de tomastes y zanahorias con milanesas, lentamente se sento en la mesa y sirvio agua en su vaso. Madre e hija comian sin hablarse mutuamente hasta que la madre saco un tema.

"como te esta llendo en la facu?"

"bien"

"y conseguiste nuevos amigos?"

"no"

" novio?"

"tampoco"

" siempre tan cortante para hablar, y siempre lo mismo, nadie en tu vida sinceramente Serena me tenes harta, que te pasa? Que te anda pasando? Porque cambiaste de esta manera?"

"no se a que te referis"

" jovencita no me contestes asi! Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo, esos piercings y toda de negro" dijo la madre de forma despectiva " pareces un payaso! Sos el asmereir del barrio! Que pensaran los vecinos de mi?"

"que sos una mala madre" dijo Serena en voz baja.

"que dijiste?"

"nada"

" me dijiste mala madre, te escuche!"

"y si lo sos que!" , en ese momento Serena sintio su rostro volar a un costado, su madre la habia cacheteado.

"no me contestes asi pendeja de mierda!"

"me pegaste"

"callate! Yo te he traido comida , un techo , te pago la universidad! Ni trabajas! No haces nada solo contestarme mal!"

Serena se levanto de la mesa caminando rapidamente hasta salir de la casa, se habia olvidado las llaves para abrir las rejas de la entrada , sin importarle salto y sigio caminando.Su madre le gritaba desde atrás.

"Serena volve!"

Pero la joven corrio y corrio hasta estar lejos. Los relampagos iluminaban la calle donde la joven caminaba, las primeras gotas caian en su rostro, sin importarle la jovenempezo a caminar, sabia donde queria ir , a la plaza de las barrancas.

En la puerta de un departamento un joven se estaba despidiendo de su novia, la rubia adorable Mina. Estaban de novios hace 3 años , aunque la joven lo presionaba con mudarse ella en su departamento el estaba indeciso sobre el tema, pensaba que era pronto.

"Mi amor porque te tenes que ir?" pregunto la joven.

"ya sabes , mañana me tengo que despertar temprano para la facu y despues el laburo , me mata mucho."

"hmmm" Mina puso cara de puppy "pero a la noche puedo verte?"

"si mi amor"

"bueno!" la joven lo beso apasionadamente , entregandole al joven su paragua negro "cuidate"

"lo hare" , mientras el joven abria el paragua, Mina se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta de su edificio.

"te amo" le dijo

Darien le sonrio diciendole "yo tambien" , aunque se sentia obligado al decirlo.Tenia que caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta su departamento ya que su auto estaba en un taller.

Serena se refugio en la glorieta de la plaza, respirando hondamente solamente escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia.Se sentia mal pero no fisicamente sino en su corazon , la lluvia le hizo acordarse de momentos que no queria recordar.

Su padre...el divorcio...la soledad...Alan...el cementerio...

Sentia tanto odio y bronca que golpeo y tiro un cubo de metal de basura al piso. Sin darse cuenta habia roto las gasas donde tenia sus heridas en las muñecas, al ver lo que habia hecho y ver su propia sangre,la joven salio de la glorieta y fue caminando hacia una silla. Al sentarse , tiro su cabeza en la parte superior del banco para mojar su rostro. En ese momento empezo a llorar , incorporandose , se abrazo sus pies , llorando con mas fuerza.

Darien habia decidido tomar un atajo hacia su casa, la plaza. De noche no habia nadie y menos con la lluvia. Empezaba a resfrescar mientras la lluvia tomaba mas fuerza.

A lo lejos vio una persona en un banco sentada casi agachada, el joven penso en tomar otro camino para no encontrarse con algun ladron o hombre de la calle pero al darse cuenta que era una mujer decidio seguir el camino ya que estaba seguro que una mujer no le iba a hacer nada.

Mientras se acercaba vio que la joven estaba empapada y parecia estar llorando. En ese momento vio que sus manos estaban rojas...sangre.

Serena lloraba, cerrando sus ojos , tratando de no ver nada . Pero en un momento sintio que la lluvia ya no la mojaba mas, al ver que esto le parecia raro ,dejo de llorar y abrio sus ojos. Vio un par de zapatos negros, levantando la vista lentamente vio jeans , luego una remera, luego unos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo y una cabellera negra. Era un dios? Quien era este sujeto hermoso que estaba en frente de ella?

**ATENCION , EL CAPITULO 13 DE REBELDE SIN CAUSA FUE ACTUALIZADO PERO NO APARECE EN LO QUE HICE FUE ALARGAR EL CAPITULO**.


	2. 2

Serena lloraba, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de no ver nada. Pero en un momento sintio que la lluvia ya no la mojaba mas, al ver que esto le parecia raro,dejo de llorar y abrio sus ojos. Vio un par de zapatos negros, levantando la vista lentamente vio jeans, luego una remera, luego unos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo hasta llegar a una cabellera negra. Era un dios? Quien era este sujeto hermoso que estaba en frente de ella?

Capitulo 2

" Este es mi departamento" dijo Darien abriendo la puerta y entrando, mientras dejaba un espacio para que Serena pasara. Era un edificio nuevo, lujoso, con ascensor corredizo de metal. La joven dudo en entrar, no sabia si hacerlo, no lo conocia, no sabia si era un psicopata, un violador o un asesino pero volver a su casa, por esas calles oscuras y con la lluvia, no queria volver vivir eso

La muchacha movio sus pies hasta entrar, en ese momento el joven cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

El departamento era blanco, con 2 ventanas amplias, el piso alfombrado, ordenado, con cuadros artisticos por todas partes. Un televisor enfrente de Serena y una mesa con cuatro sillas de madera oscura, a su derecha tenia la cocina o lo que parecia ser ya que estaba a oscuras.

" Espera que prenda la luz" dijo el joven, en ese momento Serena pudo ver con mayor claridad las cosas y sin darse cuenta de que el muchacho habia desaparecido.

"Aca tenes", la muchacha sintio que algo en su pelo, al mirar hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que era una toalla.

" el baño lo tenes a la izquierda"

" Gracias" respondio Serena ,dirigiendose hacia el baño cerrando la puerta. Adentro se quedo parada ,hipnotizada / que estoy haciendo aca/ penso la adolescente. Miro el espejo, su reflejo, su rostro estaba manchado, corrido por el maquillaje, dos hilitos negros pintaban sus mejillas. Sus labios negros se iluminaron aun mas mientras que sus piercings brillaban por la luz. Llorando la muchacha trato de sacar los hilitos pero no pudo, al ver su intento frustrado empezo a buscar por los cajones si habia algo para que se saque el maquillaje.

Solo Alcohol.

Fue lo unico util que encontro, sin pensar dos veces agarro un algodón e impregno de este liquido. Con facilidad pudo sacar el maquillaje aunque con bastante molestias. Mientras estaba terminando, escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta.

" se puede?"

El joven estaba esperando que Serena le responda detrás de la puerta pero suertemente ella la abrio, sacando su cabeza.

" si?" pregunto timidamente.

" tengo ropa.Seguramente no querras quedarte con toda esa ropa mojada, te podes enfermar, ademas ahora la pongo en la estufa o la plancha y todo listo " dijo con una sonrisa.

" oh bueno, espera que me la saque"

" ok"

Serena agarro la ropa, cerrando la puerta, se saco su ropa luego se seco y por ultimo se puso una remera bastante larga. Agarro la toalla y la envolvio en su pelo. Finalmente salio del baño, dandole la ropa mojada.Al ver esto el joven se levanto y desparecio por unos momentos hasta aparecer de nuevo con un vaso de agua en su mano.

" queres?" Pregunto, ofreciéndole el vaso, aceptando Serena agarro el vaso para tomarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando dejo en descubierto las gasas ensangrentadas de su muñeca, el joven se quedo mirando, hasta que la muchacha las oculto.

" estas lastimada" dijo Darien, agarrando su muñeca.

" ..." Serena no pudo responderle. Tenia vergüenza de lo que se habia hecho, siempre lo tuvo. Darien la agarro suavemente del brazo hasta llevarla al baño. Sento a la adolescente en el inodoro, mientras él buscaba su botiquin medico.

En silencio ambos se quedaron. Mientras él trabajaba y ella lo miraba. Pudo observar cada detalle de el, su pelo negro sedoso, esos ojos estilizados celestes tan claros que nunca vio en su vida, esas manos delgadas pero masculinas tocandola con tanta delicadez, esa espalda bien desarrollada, inclusive su perfume tan exquisito como toxico. A Serena le dio ganas de besarlo.

" ya esta" dijo el joven levantandose y guardando el botiquin, " ahora si vamos a tomar al caliente, queres un te?"

" bueno" .

Serena espero en el comedor hasta que Darien aparecio con una galletitas y el té.

" Disculpame a veces soy algo distraido, no te pregunte como te llamas" dijo sonriendo el joven, mientras le servia el té.

" Serena" dijo " Serena Tsukino"

" oh, lindo nombre" dijo Darien mientras comia una galletita " por cierto, yo soy Darien Chiba"

" Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

" Si"

" Porque te lastimas?"

" De que me hablas?"

" las muñecas, los cortes fueron intencionales, lo se. Hice un curso en la Cruz Roja, me enseñaron de esas cosas. Porque te lo haces?"

" ..."

" oh bueno... no me respondas si queres, pero no te lastimes, eso no es bueno"

" Nunca lo entenderias" dijo Serena en un susurro para que Darien no la escuchara. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que nuevamente el muchacho hablo.

" y de donde sos?" pregunto el joven.

" De por aca, de Belgrano" respondio la joven.

" Ah somos vecinos, que coincidencia y estudias, trabajas? Que haces de tu vida?"

" Bueno, emm estudio Diseño Grafico en la Universidad de Buenos Aires, estoy buscando trabajo pero con mi aspecto no encuentro a nadie que me contrate, aunque trabaje por un año en una tienda de ropa hardcore." Dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba su té.

" Mira vos, interesante, yo estoy en 5to año de Marketing y tambien en la Universidad de Buenos Aires. Estoy trabajando en la tienda de Zara en Alto Palermo como vendedor, mira hace una semana renucio la empleada de la bodega de mi tienda y estuve buscando una persona para que trabaje, que te parece si probamos?" Al escucharlo Serena se le ilumino el rostro, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

" en serio! No se como agradecertelo?" exlamo excitada la joven. " muchisimas gracias!"

" no me lo agradezcas" dijo Darien sonriendo.

" es que nadie ha hecho algo asi por mi"

" siempre hay una primera vez, no lo crees?"

" ahora si"

Los jovenes hablaron de sus vidas durante toda la noche, la muchacha nunca se sintio tan serena y calma como este dia. Este muchacho la hacia sentir feliz sin conocerlo, era tan amable y dulce con ella que no lo entendia.

" Bueno me parece que tu ropa ya esta lista" dijo Darien mientras revisaba la ropa de la joven, " aca tenes" dandole la ropa.

"gracias"

* * *

" Vamos, te llevo a tu casa" dijo Darien mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto. Al ver esto Serena agarro el brazo del joven para detenerlo. 

" no por favor no quiero ser mas una molestia, deja que camino, no son tantas cuadras"

" No sos ninguna molestia, quiero que vuelvas bien a tu casa" dijo Darien mientras la muchacha le soltaba el brazo.

Ambos salieron y caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde el auto del joven estaba estacionado. Era un Ka negro, moderno sin un rasguño, brillaba de su limpieza. Al entrar Serena olio ese rico aroma de plastico de auto nuevo. Mientras Darien encendia el auto puso un CD de Placebo para que ambos escuchasen.

" Te gusta Placebo?"

" Si, mucho" dijo Serena sonriendo era uno de sus grupos favoritos, uno del cual los escuchaba despues de ir a la universidad para tratar de hacer alguna tarea de su carrera. Mientras Darien manejaba, Serena miraba por al ventana disfrutando de la musica y de la agradable compania que tenia a su lado.

Al ver que se acercaban a su casa, Serena empezo a sentir una gran nostalgia el ver que se iba a separar de este joven tan interesante como hermoso.

" A mitad de cuadra, a la derecha" dijo Serena.

" aca esta bien?"

" Si" dijo Serena, quedandose en el auto.

" Bueno, fue un gusto conversar con vos hasta..." mirando el reloj del auto " 8 de la mañana, sinceramente, que forma mas rara fue la que nos conocimos"

" si" dijo Serena sonrojandose.

" lamentablemente me tengo que tengo que ir ...tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar, aunque sea sabado" dijo el joven haciendo mueca " pero igual nos veremos...el lunes? Para el trabajo"

" si si " dijo serena con cierto entusiasmo. " Bueno chau" inclinandose la joven beso la mejilla del muchacho, abrio la puerta y lo saludo antes de abrir las rejas de su casa. Antes de entrar a la entrada principal de la casa, la muchacha se dio vuelta para verlo por ultima vez. Abrio la puerta con su llave y cerro la puerta.

Se quedo un largo rato apoyandose en la puerta, suspirando por este muchacho que habia conocido. Escucho uno pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella. Era su madre.

" ah buen dia"

" buen dia" dijo Serena sinriendole.

" y esa cara?" pregunto su madre viendo a su hija sonreir, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veia de esta manera.

" nada ma" dijo la joven, espero hasta que la mujer se vaya. Al estar sola, suspiro en voz baja para que nadie la escuche " me he enamorado de un angel, un angel que vino a salvarme".

Ya se ya se, muy corto como siempre pero este capitulo tenia que terminar asi!Me encanta escribir esta historia...aaaaah , muchisimas gracias x los reviews!Jajaja Jaz Placebo! Es mi musa para escribir esta historia. Pobre Serena si supiera que Darien esta de novio...

Rebelde va a ser mi proxima actualizacion o sea el prox. Fin de semana.

Si quieren saber que hago todos los dias, tb para putearme mas seguido para q actualize vayan a mi info ahi van aencontrar una pagina donde podran saber mas.


End file.
